


Ao lado dela

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pós 3x18 - No dia em que ela volta para casa com Henry do hospital Lincoln decide ir junto e passar a noite lá</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ao lado dela

No hospital quando eles vão visita-la Olivia diz para Charlie que Lincoln chorou mais que o bebê após o seu parto. Eles riem e Lincoln tem certeza que aquela vai ser a primeira de muitas vezes que ele vai ser zoado por isso. No entanto ela não menciona o Eu te amo que ele havia dito, se mencionasse com toda certeza eles teriam mais material para rir dele mas ela não menciona e Lincoln não tem idéia de como interpretar isso.

No dia em que ela volta para casa com Henry do hospital Lincoln decide ir junto e passar a noite lá. Ela diz que não é necessário, o secretário de segurança tinha colocado vários agentes ao redor do prédio para a proteção dela e a de seu neto ,mas ele insiste em ficar ali pelo menos naqueles primeiros dias. A verdade era que há poucos dias atrás ele tinha achado que ela tinha morrido em seus braços e aquele sentimento de perda não tinha desaparecido completamente, ele precisava saber que ela estava ali viva perto dele, e além de sua segurança física ele queria estar ali para ela mesmo que fosse apenas para ela saber que alguém estava, que ela podia desabar ou se manter de pé o tempo todo que ele estaria ali ao lado dela não importando o que acontecesse.

A mãe dela que havia se encarregado de comprar e ajeitar a maior parte das coisas no quarto do bebê mas ainda assim havia bastante a ser arrumado, eles passam boa parte da tarde fazendo isso. Ela por um segundo torce para que Frank não ouvisse falar disso, ele já suspeitava que Lincoln era o pai de seu filho aquilo lhe daria a certeza, mas o segundo passa e ela percebe que aquilo não importa mais, Frank era um bom homem, durante o tempo de seu relacionamento ele tornara as coisas agradáveis mas ela não estava mais apaixonada por ele, talvez já não estivesse há muito tempo.

De madrugada quando Henry começa a chorar ela se levanta e encontra Lincoln já no quarto dele o segurando. Ele não nota a sua presença na porta do quarto, apenas se concentra em fazer Henry dormir de novo e só olhando para ela após ter conseguido fazer isso.

"Oi" ela diz.

"Olá" ele diz indo em direção a sala e apagando a luz do quarto de Henry.

"Porque você está aqui ?"

"Bebês chorando e sono não combinam muito, eu não invejo nem um pouco os seus próximos meses Liv"

"Isso não era o que eu estava te perguntando"

Ele hesita por um momento.

"Eu sei"

"Okay, eu hum… vou voltar pro meu quarto, boa noite"

"Boa noite Liv"

"E só pra constar : eu te amo também" ela diz antes de fechar a porta de seu quarto.

Ele demora a dormir depois disso. O sofá é desconfortável e não há nada de bom para ver na tv mas naquela noite Lincoln vai dormir sorrindo.


End file.
